The Perfect Fight
by Tavingtonlover123
Summary: This story has stuff from our time sorry about that My friend Happinesslover521 and I made it together it was originally on hers but she didn't want it anymore so she gave it were still working together on it she just doesn't want it on hers. Hope you enjoy reading it! Rated T just to be safe. Original title was The Perfect Romance deiced to change it.


The Perfect Fight

Chapter One

{Tavington's POV}

One day I was walking down the street when I saw him on the side of the road. I walked over  
to him. When I realized he was crying. I asked him what was wrong. He had said his mother had just died in the war. I knew exactly how he felt my mom had just died of cancer a couple months ago. After that day I'd always go over to his house or we'd ride the carriage to my house out in the country. Most of the time his dad would greet us with a big warm smile but other times he wouldn't greet us at all. I understood because, he was one of the colonels in the militia, and a couple of his soldiers had just died of pneumonia. At that moment I never realized in a couple weeks we'd never be friends again.

{Gabriel's POV}

I was resting on the side of the road when this carriage pulled up beside me. Then I hear this Voice ask me What's Wrong? I looked up a saw a very tall skinny man dressed up in very fancy school clothes. He was wearing tan colored pants with a white ruffled top with a dark blue jacket on top. I Looked at the dark-haired boy and realized he was about my age. I remembered he asked me a question so, I answered him. I told him my mom had just died in the war. She got shot when a British Soldier missed and shot her instead. I hope he doesn't think I'm a loser living without a mom. Then he answered me and said that he understood my pain because his mom had just died a couple months ago of a very brutal type of cancer. Who ever knew that this boy I rarely know would become my best friend? My life pretty much turned a 360 turn back the way I came. I started becoming liked so I wasn't always known as the lonely kid that sits in the corner at school. Every day after school he'd come over to my house and we'd enjoy the time we had together. Since that was most likely the last time before I leave to go to South Carolina with my Father. I hadn't told him about my discovery yet. But I would soon, hopefully he doesn't figure out from my brother before I get the chance to tell him. I don't want any drama arising between us. Then I remembered I was leaving tomorrow and I would probably want him to come with me. So I decided to tell him. I walked over to where he was chilling watching TV. I said I'm leaving for South Carolina with my dad and the militia tomorrow. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but, it was more important to get to know you better first. And I was wondering if you would be honored to come with me? He had kind of a thinking look on his face. I knew he was considering it. I was kind of worried about what he would say because; I didn't want to leave my best friend since kindergarten behind in Charleston. Then he looked like he was going to respond when his dad, William Tavington showed up. And he said he could go with me. I realized my dad had already asked him since he knew I was going to ask anyways. My dad has a really good sense of telepathy which means he can tell what I'm thinking. I asked him what he wanted for dinner since tonight was my turn to cook. He said tacos. So I walked down to the end of the street and I realized he was running after me trying to catch up. I turned around stopped and he ran "smack" right into me. I fell to the ground, my knees hitting the rocky road my knee twitched so it started bleeding intensely. Will started screaming and tells me he's so sorry I tried telling him it was okay but I decided to stop until he shut up. When he finally shut up it was about an hour later. Why? Because he doesn't get it's no big deal. That's when my cell phone started ringing and I realized it was a call from my aunt Charlotte. I answered the call and she asked if my dad was there. I told her that I was walking to the store. I'll tell him to call you back from his phone when I get back. I hung up turned to Will and said let's get going. We walked into the store and we saw a drunken guy in the corner screaming "I JUST HAD A BABY" We just gave him a weird look and walked speedily past him before he saw our faces. The man looked at me and said: "Hey your Benjamin martin's kid, right? The one that got Pregnant with you?" Then I said "uhhhh my mom was the one that got Pregnant with me. I think your drunk so….BYE!" Then we ran away screaming. I think he almost hit will in the butt with a bat. We ran all the way home when we turned around and looked we saw him running after us like a drunken person, tripping and falling every few seconds. We just sat there laughing at him. Then he screamed "YOU ROTTEN HOODLUMS YOU GOT ME DRUNK AND CRAZY OFF YOUR LOVE" That's when my dad walked out ran after him with a gun. And he said "IF YOU GET MY SON PREGNANT I'LL KILL YOU!"  
Then I realized my dad was drunk too. So I ran to my Aunt Charlotte's house and hid in her closet. I think she thought someone broke in because I heard the police siren outside the window. Then I ran outside and ran back to my house. When I realized the dude and my dad were getting even drunk on the porch of my house. We ran inside and grabbed the tickets, got on the carriage and left for South Carolina.

*Crystal and Abigail POV*  
"Hey did you see those too hot guys yesterday in the saloon?" Crystal said.  
"YES!"  
That's when the two boys walked in, walked over to us and asked us if we wanted to dance. We said yes. We slowly and happily walked out on the dance floor. I could see Crystals Very Big smile on her face while dancing with William.  
Whenever I looked over to Abigail she was always having fun with Gabriel. She had a huge wonderful smile on her face. My mouth dropped when I seen Gabriel lean in to Kiss Abigail lightly. I look towards William and realized he was doing the same. I leaned in too, the position was very comfortable. Unlike, my other boyfriend there was something always wrong with the way we were kissing. Maybe it was because I was never in love with him. I felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned around and there he was. My boyfriend the fat guy I dated. _Man I think he got fatter. He looks like a balloon. _Sometimes I wonder why I even dated him; he's a real idiot too. He was walking over to me very seductively. I just stood there think _wow I dated this fucking moron god was I drunk or something? _So he comes over and asks who is this guy?  
**"**Oh him he's my uhh...he's my...he's my husband!" I said looking at him with a smirk on my face.  
"Really when did you get married?" He looked at me dumbfounded.  
"Oh we got married last month! Yeah that's right." I was thinking how pathetic this was.  
"Well congrats. I should get going now, see you later." He walked away.  
"What was that all about?" William said pulling me closer to him.  
"Oh that? I just made it up so that way, he would leave me alone. He's my ex." I said looking into Williams fabulous eyes.  
"I see next time he comes let me take care of it right now let's go do something fun in private." He picks me up and carries me away.  
"I looked around to see if I can spot Crystal but there was no sign of her anywhere have you seen her at all?" I said looking at Gabriel.  
"Nope not at...found Crystal." He points at a table.  
"She looks like she just got out of bed or something!" I ran over to her.  
"Crystal what happened to you!" I yelled at her.  
"THE MOST AMAZING FANTASTIC THING IN THE WORLD HAPPENED TO ME THAT WHAT!" she looked up at her.  
"And that would be...?" I looked at her confused.  
"You should know what it is...you don't know do ya well it starts with an s and end with and x and it so happened that thing that I just mentioned that I did happened with that guy next to me." She said looking next to her.  
"OH ok umm well look at the time I need to get going...SEE YA!" I took off like a lightning bolt.  
"Ok then bye...Aren't you going with her?" William looked at Gabriel.  
"Uhh yeah I am I should probably go look for her." He ran in the direction she went.


End file.
